


My Heart's Tales

by Pacifia



Series: Adventures_in_Narnia_2021 [3]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Charn, Gen, Poetry, Tragedy, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacifia/pseuds/Pacifia
Summary: A poem from her heart.
Series: Adventures_in_Narnia_2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143263
Kudos: 3





	My Heart's Tales

When does your kingdom bloom?  
In the midst of war, I answered shyly.  
The king shook his head.  
The mother taught to be kindly.

A black heart,  
And a secret unleashed.  
Harsher truths spoken, words of war.  
Cold evil freed.

Then they rose, from the seeds I sowed.  
Tall anger, love been bled.  
Known and praised, the princess led.  
Death invincible, death undead.

Tears dropped, tears eternal.  
Pain felt, pain ignored.  
Victory chased.  
And the princess, I, deplored.

The sun grew, the world shadowed black.  
No remorse, I would not weep.  
The curse grew, the vines grasped.  
I was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Very first attempt at poetry. Constructive criticism will be appreciated.


End file.
